The Flower Girl
by UnnervingDream
Summary: My first story, songfic, TxA, just a little something really...and a repost from a while back.


**A.N.: Hey! This is my first story, although being a repost, so be nice and not too mean. I don't own the characters…I just borrowed them for a little. The song is by the Cowsills…"The Rain, the Park, and Other Things" so I also don't own that, just borrowed it. Now, this story also contains shoujo-ai (girlxgirl) between Tifa and Aeris so…no likie no readie. Alrighty, nothing else to say…on with the main event!**

I fell all the way down from that reactor and landed in a flowerbed. My ass really hurt from the fall but nothing was broken. I sat, surrounded by flowers, in a church with no one nearby. I kind of hoped for someone to have heard the crash and come help me but no one did. I got up and brushed myself off and wobbled to the opening of the church.

Outside it was dark and I walked around looking for someone to ask where I was at. I came to a house with flowers surrounding it. I gently knocked on the door. By this time it had began to rain and I waited on the doorstep for someone to answer. No one came. Looking around the little garden, I saw a young woman sitting on the ground. She was tending to her flowers and I walked slowly towards the brunette beauty. She must have heard my boots shuffle on the pebbles because she looked up and smiled a smile so wonderful that it must have been given to her by the gods themselves.

* * *

_I saw her sitting in the rain_

_Raindrops falling on her_

_She didn't seem to care,_

_She sat there and smiled at me_

_Then I knew_

_(I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew)_

_She could make me happy_

_(Happy, happy...she could make me very happy)_

_Flowers in her hair, Flowers everywhere_

_I love the flower girl (I love the flower girl)_

_Oh I don't know just why_

_She simply caught my eye_

_I love the flower girl (I love the flower girl)_

_She seems so sweet and kind_

_She crept into in my mind_

_(To my, to my mind)_

_I knew I had to say hello_

_(Hello, hello)_

_She smiled up at me_

_Then she took my hand_

_And we walked in the park alone_

_Then I knew_

_(I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew)_

_She had made me happy_

_(Happy, happy...she had made me very happy)_

_Flowers in her hair_

_Flowers everywhere_

_I love the flower girl (I love the flower girl)_

_Oh I don't know why_

_She simply caught my eye_

_I love the flower girl (I love the flower girl)_

_She seems so sweet and kind_

_She crept into my mind_

_(To my, to my mind)_

* * *

I felt my knees give a little and I walked tentatively closer to her. I wiped my hair from my eyes and stood next to her, holding out my hand. "Hey there…I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockhart."

"Aeris Gainsborough," she said with another goddess like smile and took my hand. Her hand was slightly smaller than mine and as soft as the petals of a flower. A small shock went through my entire body as our hands met and I felt my face redden. I glanced down to try and hide my blush and saw that the flowers were the same as the ones in the church. "Did you plant those flowers in the church?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh…oohh, um, well, you see I accidentally fell into the church from the reactor above and I kind of squas-"

"Oh dear are you hurt," Aeris said getting up and checking me out for any cuts. Finding the small gash on my stomach, she touched it to wipe away a little of the blood. I winced slightly and took a step back. "I'm sorry. Here, hang on."

She reached into the basket on the ground and pulled out a rag. Ripping it twice, she tied the two pieces together and stood next to me. She placed the home-made bandage on the cut and wrapped it around my waist. Standing behind me, she ran her slender fingers over to cloth encircling my waist and smoothed out the ripples in the fabric. I inhaled sharply and I swore I heard a slight giggle from her as she tied the cloth in the back. She placed her hands on my hips and said, "there good as new. Would you like to walk with me to the small park near the Wall Market?"

Figuring it would probably get us out of the rain, I nodded. She picked up her flower basket and intertwined her right arm with my left and we walked towards the park. The walk was near silent and I was beginning to shiver from being wet. She didn't seem to be phased by the cool air on her wet clothes, although, she was wearing more than I was. The park was desolate and there were no signs that anyone had been there recently. Aeris walked over to the small slide and climbed to the top. She turned to me and held her hand out. I grabbed it and she pulled me up and we sat down, side-by-side.

"How do you get the flowers to grow here, Aeris?"

"I guess it's just a talent," she told me with a slight wink. "I really like flowers…they're so beautiful. Here, take this." She reached into her basket and pulled out a single white and pink flower. She leaned over me and placed it behind my ear. She caressed my face as she pulled her hand back. "You look gorgeous, Tifa." Aeris had smiled and started to lean in ever so slowly. I felt the warmth of her breath on my face and I closed the distance between hers and mine's lips. A surge of overwhelming emotion had come over me and when I opened my eyes she was gone. On the ground were petals that formed a heart around the slide and all I had left her were her name and the flower in my hair.

* * *

_Suddenly the sun broke through_

_(See the sun)_

_I turned around, she was gone_

_(Where did she go?)_

_And all I had left, was one little flower in my hair_

_But I knew_

_(I knew, I knew, I knew, I knew)_

_She had made me happy_

_(Happy, happy...she had made me very happy)_

_Flowers in her hair, Flowers everywhere_

_I love the flower girl (I love the flower girl)_

_Was she reality or just a dream to me?_

_I love the flower girl (I love the flower girl)_

_Well love showed me the way to find a sunny day_

_(Sunny day, sunny day, sunny day)_

_I love the flower girl (I love the flower girl)_

_Was she reality or just a dream to me?_

* * *

"Aeris," I scream. My body shakes and my heart pounds in my chest. I wipe the tears from my face and look around. I'm in my bed and all alone. I remember. Sephiroth took my angel away from me.

He took something from her that she could never get back, so we took something from him…that he could never get back. Aeris' death happened right in front of me and there was nothing I could do. My mind is wearing weak…what can I do?

I run my hand through my hair and feel something, a flower? I take it out from my hair and look upon it. It's the same flower from my dream. The one Aeris gave me. My eyes start burning and I begin to cry, holding the precious flower to my heart. I smile and look up toward the heavens through the glass ceiling above me. I sniff and smile again, "I love you, Aeris, my flower girl."


End file.
